


Raven Rider

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, M/M, Princeofpain, Promptis - Freeform, badboy, dorksinlove, motorcycle, noctisgetsamotorcyle, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis had has his eye on this motorcycle  for awhile. When the prince was overwhelmed from meetings and reports, he would sneak and walk to the motorcycle shop close to his apartment to get fresh air. Noctis is about to make a big decision.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Raven Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Figured do a small fic of Noctis getting a motorcycle, why not and show it off to his boyfriend.

Noctis had has his eye on this motorcycle shop for awhile. When the prince was overwhelmed from meetings and reports, he would sneak and walk to the shop close to his apartment to get fresh air. 

Noctis shoved his hands into his pockets and stared outside the window at this certain motorcycle. It was black and the way it’s design was, read _badass _all over it. He imagined having it. _To let loose.___

__

__

__It even had a crossbones skull design on the right side of the motor. Noctis stared at it for a few split seconds and took a deep breath. He was going to do it, he was going to walk right in and purchase it. He didn’t think riding a motorcycle would be too hard. Plus, if he purchased now then Ignis or his father couldn’t say anything when it was too late right?_ _

__Plus, the look on his boyfriend’s face Prompto would be priceless. Noctis and Prompto has just started dating two weeks ago. They have known each other since junior year. They’ve hung out all the time and finally realized they both liked each other._ _

__

__Noctis knew being royal they wouldn’t like this manner, but he was surprised when his father was accepting. Sure Noctis seemed a little rebellious to some, but he just wanted to live life let loose a little._ _

__Noctis pulled out his phone to check his messages. He had one unread message from Prompto._ _

__Prom: I’ll be off work in an hour, picking me up or what? ;)_ _

__Noctis grinned and replied._ _

__

__Noct: Yeah be there soon... ;p_ _

__Noctis sent the message and slipped the phone into his pocket. He walked inside and the clerk greeted him._ _

__“What can I do for you son?” The older man asked with a long grey beard. He was wearing biker clothes with a black leather vest along with studs trimmed on the front opening. He had his hair in a red bandana. The man moved his hands as he talked, which Noctis noticed his black biker gloves. Noctis thought the biker gloves looked cool. He definitely would have to get a pair._ _

__“I’d like to purchase that motorcycle over there in the window.” Noctis pointed at the one that he had his heart set on._ _

__“Ohh the Ninja H2, good choice she runs really smooth. I have one my self.” The old man chuckled proudly._ _

__“Call me Cid, it’s nice to meet ya.” He held his hand out._ _

__“Same here, I’m Noctis.” Noctis shook his hand. Cid led him over to the motorcycle._ _

__“Now have ya ever rode one of these? It’s like riding a bike just a little more maintaining.” Cid held the clutch and kicked it into neutral to moved the bike out for Noctis could look at it. Noctis walked around surveying the motorcycle._ _

__

__“No, but I’m sure it isn’t hard. I’ve researched some, how to start one and more.” Noctis said briefly._ _

__

__“Then you know to lift the steering wheel and turn the key to get it in position?” Cid quiz him._ _

__“S’yeah that much and also be careful on the choke, right?” Noctis looked up at Cid._ _

__“Yes that’s right, sounds like ya have been studying after all. Now if ya need any tune ups I don’t mind to help out that’s why I have my garage here with the shop. Ready to purchase her now?” Cid asked._ _

__Noctis nodded. “S’yeah I’m more then ready.” He felt the excitement grow pulsing through his veins. His heart pumped a little faster. He knew he would hear about this, but he knew what he wanted._ _

__“Okay that be 25,000 Gil.” Cid said._ _

__Noctis immediately pulled the Gil out of his pocket and handed it to Cid._ _

_**_Received 1x Ninja H2_ **_

********

****

__“Thank you son. Now come with me. I’m gonna bring it over to the garage and fill er up for ya....”Cid was getting ready turn to his heel._ _

__

__“Wait I also want these.”  
Noctis grabbed the gloves. “ and I guess two helmets.” He added in his sentence. _ _

__“Alright let me get them all ready for ya. Go ahead make ya self at home over at the garage.” Cid said and grabbed the items.  
Cid pushed the motorcycle over into his garage. Noctis was standing to himself looking around in one spot. _ _

__

__Cid had the motorcycle ready. He started the engine. “Ahh listen at er! Listen at er purr.” Cid dusted his hands off on a rag._ _

__“Does sound nice.” Noctis ran his hand over the leather seat._ _

__

__~*~*~*~_ _

__

__Noctis departed from Cid and started off slowly on the motorcycle, it didn’t take long til he had the hang of it. Noctis felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. He felt wild and free. Noctis drove toward Prompto’s work place. Which was a small coffee shop nearby. He pulled up seeing Prompto standing there waiting looking for Noctis._ _

__Noctis pulled up to Prompto. He smirked keeping his helmet on._ _

__“Need a ride hot stuff?” Noctis tried not to snort and changed his voice a little deeper._ _

__Prompto blinked and was caught off guard._ _

__“No thanks, I’m waiting for someone.” Prompto tilted his head and chuckled._ _

__“Wait a minute- no way! Noct!!! Wow! Whoa- hold my chocobos!” Prompto sprint forward excited checking out the motorcycle._ _

__“S’yeah it’s me. You like?” Noctis asked watching Prompto’s reaction._ _

__

__“Dude! I love it! It’s so awesome! You look badass! Tell me you’re taking me for a ride!” Prompto bounced around excitedly._ _

__“Duh.” Noctis laughed._ _

__Prompto leap closer and straddle the motorcycle with Noctis getting into a good seating position. He placed his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder._ _

__

__“Iggy is so gonna to kill you!” Prompto chuckled._ _

__

__“Yeah , yeah we’ll cross that bridge. Here grab the helmet that is attached to the side and hold on tight.” Noctis smirked. Prompto placed the helmet on his head and squeezed Noctis gently._ _

__“ Hell yeah!” Prompto smiled brightly and kissed Noctis’ cheek._ _

__“Let’s ride.” Noctis rimmed the engine.__


End file.
